Winter Florist
by yongie13
Summary: musim panas ia bertemu dengan Yesung dan melihat kuncup bunga matahari/ tapi musim gugur yang berarti perpisahan memisahkan mereka semua/awal musim dingin, Ryeowook kembali pada kehidupan awalnya/tapi menjelang minggu kedua musim dingin, Ryeowook bisa melihat snow drop dan snow drop itu berarti harapan/bisakah ia bertemu Yesung kembali?/YeWook Oneshoot/BxB/review nae...


**Tittle: **_**Winter florist**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_20XX, 30 June memasuki minggu kedua musim panas_

_Namja_ manis itu berjalan dibelakang teman-temannya. Sepasang coklat caramel yang dilindungi kacamata dengan frame putih yang sedikit kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya kini terfokos pada buku bacaannya.

_Namja_ manis itu menutup bukunya dengan sebuah senyum lebar "Akhh aku duluan _nae chingu_?" pamit Ryeowook lalu menyebrang dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Wookie-yah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis yang baru saja menyebrang jalan dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya.

"Teukie-_hyung_ ! ! ! Aku akan ke tokonya," teriaknya dari sebrang lalu kembali berjalan cepat ke sebuah jalan yang lebih kecil. Tidak jauh dari jalan raya ada sebuah gedung sekolah yang tidak terpakai lagi kemudian disebelahnya sedikit lapangan kosong yang dipagari oleh pemiliknya.

Sepasang coklat caramel itu kemudian berhenti sejenak di depan pagar kawat yang membatasinya dengan lapangan kosong itu.

"Musim panas, bisakah bunga matahari tumbuh disana? Kenapa hanya ada tanah kosong?" gumam Ryeowook tanpa sadar memegang erat pagar kawat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, satu tempat yang disukainya. 'Special Florist' sebuah toko bunga yang diolah oleh seorang _namja_ cantik, Ryeowook telah bekerja di toko ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya minggu kedua musim semi saat sepasang jemari lentiknya merusak rangkaian bunga dari toko milik _namja_ cantik yang bernama Park Jungsoo, atau Ryeowook lebih senang memanggilnya Teukie-_hyung_.

"Wookie-yah? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau tidak libur musim panas?" tanya Leeteuk saat _namja_ manis itu tiba di depan toko-nya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, Ryeowook memilih membuka bukunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_, aku membaca tentang bunga daisy, bunganya mungil dan memang tidak harum. Apa kau memilikinya di tokomu ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja ada _chagiya,_ apa kau tidak tahu kalau rangkaian yang pernah kau rusak juga terdiri dari beberapa bunga daisy? Mungkin karena bentuknya yang mungil sampai kau tidak memperhatikannya," Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti ucapan dari Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, gantilah pakaianmu dan segeralah bekerja. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku datang saja_ nae_?"

"_Nae_," ucap Ryeowook berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Di toko ini bukan hanya dia yang menjadi pegawainya, ada seorang mahasiswa jurusan Seni dari Seoul University bernama Kim Heechul lalu seorang murid tahun terakhir SJ high school bernama Lee Donghae.

Jprett

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Ryeowook saat seorang _namja_ tampan datang dan memotret rangkaian bunga yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

"Hmm? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa merangkai bunga di sini? Apa kau pegawai baru?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"Yesung_-ie,_ jangan mengintimidasi Ryeowook seperti itu. Dia baru bekerja tiga bulan di sini. Kau kemana saja hmm? _Hyung_ lama tidak melihatmu mampir kesini," tanya Leeteuk pada saat _namja_ itu masih menatap Ryeowook.

"Wookie-_yah_, ini Kim Jongwoon. Kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung-_hyung_. Dia satu fakultas dengan Heechul dan dia sepupuku," jelas Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook menundukkan badannya.

"Akhh _mianhae_ _hyung_, aku baru pertama melihatmu dan aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut pada Yesung.

**Degh**

_"Yaishhh kenapa dia begitu manis?"_ batin Yesung hanya bisa diam melihat Ryeowook dengan apron orange bermotif jerapah lucu dan celana selututnya serta kaos hijau tipis karena udara musim panas yang begitu panas membuatnya hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis.

_Pertemuan pertama keduanya membuat Yesung merasakan first love ketika melihat namja manis itu berdiri didepannya. Bukan hanya rasa kagum karena rangkaian bunga yang dibuat Ryeowook. Tapi karena kebaikan dan kesempurnaan namja manis itu._

_'seperti malaikat kecil,' _kesan pertama yang disukai Yesung dari Ryeowook.

_'Tampan' ,_batin Ryeowook ketika sepasang caramel itu memperhatikan _namja_ tampan itu saat memotret beberapa bunga segar dan rangkaian bunga yang dibuatnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_20XX, 03 August 'hari pertama libur musim panas'_

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sibuk dengan beberapa tangkai mawarnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hmmm?" sahut Heechul secukupnya pada _namja_ manis yang kini bersandar di nakas sebelahnya.

"_Hyung_ mengenal baik Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit penasaran pada _namja_ yang beberapa hari lalu mengunjungi toko Leeteuk.

"_Nae_, dia satu fakultas denganku. Beberapa minggu sekali ia sering datang kesini untuk memotret. Tapi tiga bulan terakhir ia tidak datang karena terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya. _Waeyo?" _tanya Heechul sedikit cuek.

"_Anio_… aku baru pertama melihatnya tapi kalian semua sudah akrab dengannya," gumam Ryeowook pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Heechul.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Blushhh

Kedua pipi itu sedikit merona ketika Donghae yang sedikit lebih tua darinya berbisik begitu pelan ditelinga Ryeowook.

"_Mwo?_ Kau menyukai _uri_ Yesung_-ie_? Aigoo… cinta pandangan pertama _nae?_ Goda Heechul saat melihat kedua pipi itu merona pink seperti bunga sakura musim semi.

"Hkk_? a-anio_.. Aku tidak menyukainya _hyung_! Berhentilah meledekku," bela Ryeowook sedikit menjauh dari kedua _namja_ yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

Duagh

"Aww," Ryeowook berbalik ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya.

_"Mianhae, mianhae,_, aku sungguh tidak sengaja," mohon Ryeowook langsung menundukkan tubuhnya tanda permohonan karena kecerobohannya menabrak seorang pelanggan.

"Benar kata Teukie-_hyung_, kau ceroboh _nae_ Kim Ryeowook?"

**Degh**

Ryeowok segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap _namja_ yang tadi ditabraknya.

Suara terawanya begitu merdu, wajahnya tampan, kedua obsidian itu dibingkai eyeliner yang sedikit kecoklatan, rambur red wine yang tidak begitu menyala walau diterpa matahari sore.

"H-_hyung_?" gugup Ryeowook saat menatap Yesung didepanya.

"Hahaha yang baru dibicarakan ternyata datang. Apa kau yang memanggilnya Wookie-yah?" goda Heechul melirik _namja_ manis yang kini berusaha menutup rona pink di wajahnya.

"_Mwo?_ Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Yesung sedikit penasaran.

_Mengetahui perasaan seseorang itu memang menyenangkan, Perasaan Ryeowook yang diketahui oleh penghuni toko adalah langkah awal cinta mereka. Apa kalian yakit itu?_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_20XX, 24 august 'ulang tahun yang tak terduga'_

Ryeowook berjalan pelan melewati lapangan kosong di dekat toko Leeteuk. Sepasang coklat caramelnya membulat begitu lucu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekat dan menggenggam erat pagar kawat itu.

"Cantiknya, apa aku bisa masuk?" gumam Ryeowook melihat dua bunga matahari tumbuh berdekatan dan mengeluarkan kuncup pertamanya. Selama libur musim panas ini pertama kalinya ia melewati lapangan kosong ini lagi.

"Kau suka?"

"Hng?" Ryeowook segera membalik tubuhnya saat suara baritone itu menghampiri pendengarannya.

"H-_hyung_? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Apa kau mau ke toko? Kalau begitu bersama _hyung_ _nae_?" ucap Yesung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dan menarik pergelangan tangan _namja_ manis itu.

Degh

Mati-matian Ryeowook berusaha agar detak jantungnya tidak didengar oleh Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu berjalan sedikit cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Yesung.

"Heyy apa kalian sudah jadian? _Aigoo baby-Wook. Mukamu memerah begitu," _Heechul berjalan mendekati Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menatapnya kesal.

"Apa yang dilakukan Yesung-_ie _sampai membuatmu memerah hmm? Apa kalian… berciuman?" ucapnya sedikit bergumam ditelinga Ryeowook.

Dugh

"Anio! Aku-aku hanya kepanasan _hyung_," bantah Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Heechul agar menjauh darinya.

"Heechul-ie, jangan menggoda Ryeowook lagi. cepatlah kembali bekerja. Dan kau Yesung-ie, apa yang membuatmu kembali kesini heh?" tanya Leeteuk membuat kedua _namja_ manis dan cantik itu kembali bekerja.

"_Hyung_… ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Yesung mengajak Leeteuk sedikit menjauh dari pegawai dan pengunjung tokonya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Nae_,,, kau benar Yesung-ie, _hyung_ akan pergi."

"Kenapa secepat itu? Apa mereka sudah tahu?" tanya Yesung meminum air yang diberikan Leeteuk padanya.

"Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu. aku tidak mau mereka bersedih nantinya, _hyung_ hanya pergi sementara saja. tidak untuk selamanya," kekeh Leeteuk membuat Yesung menatap kedalam sepasang bola mata hitam itu.

"Jijjayo? Kau akan kembalikan?"

"Kau hanya ingin menanyakan ini? Kalau begitu keluarlah."

"Wae?"

"Karena kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya," jelas Leeteuk mendorong tubuh besar itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_ ! ! !" Yesung terdiam ketika suara tenor itu kini berteriak tepat didepannya dengan memegang _white cake._

_"_Kalian?" gumam Yesung melihat Ryeowook memegang kue. Heechul dan Donghae berdiri dibelakangnya.

"He-he-he," Yesung hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Mianhae_, beberapa waktu lalu uri Ryeowook-ie menanyakan ulang tahunmu, makanya mereka semua merencanakan ini," gumam Leeteuk kini berdiri di sebelah Yesung.

"_Hyung_-ie cepatlah tiup lilinnya dan katakan permohonanmu," gumam Ryeowook yang memegang kue dan berdiri di depan Yesung.

Sepasang obsidian itu tertutup sejenak lalu bibir tipisnya melengkung begitu sempurna.

"Fiuhhhh."

"Yeiiii _saengil chukkae hamnida_,,," teriak mereka sekali lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_20XX 1st september 'awal musim gugur. Tahun terakhir Yesung di Seoul University'_

"_Hyung_? Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus? Apa~~ apa _hyung_ akan melanjutkan kerja di luar negeri?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit pelan. Tidak ingin Heechul dan Donghae mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sekarang sedang bicara berdua saja.

Tiap minggu Yesung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi 'Special florist' dan juga mengunjungi _namja_ yang disukainya. Cinta tumbuh begitu saja seperti bunga liar yang serbuknya di tiup oleh angin, waktu membuat mereka tumbuh.

Jepret

Satu photo sekali lagi diambilnya diam-diam saat Ryeowook dipanggil oleh seorang pelanggan sebelum Yesung menjawab pertanyaannya.

_"Manis," _gumam Yesung menatap hasil seni-nya.

"_Hyung_~~~ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," Ryeowook segera kembali setelah pelanggannya membayar untuk beberapa tangkai _carnation_ merah.

"Entahlah… _hyung_ bisa memilih melanjutkan bisnis _appa_, bisa membuka usaha atau mungkin kau benar. Haruskah _hyung_ keluar negeri?" mendengar pernyataan terakhir Yesung, Ryeowook segera menundukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum.

_"Kalau keluar negeri, kita akan berpisah hyung," _batin Ryeowook tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Musim gugur itu artinya perpisahan._

_Ucapkan perpisahan pada semuanya._

Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya pada Leeteuk yang kini dirangkul olehs eorang _namja_ tampan. Keduanya baru saja membuat ketiga pegawai itu senang karena Leeteuk akan menikah.

Namun mereka harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena Leeteuk akan pergi ke London. _Namja_ cantik itu akan tinggal diluar negeri dengan suaminya.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa secepat ini?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"_Hyung_ sudah merencanakannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya sejak ulang tahun Yesung, _hyung_ tidak memberitahu kalian karena _hyung_ tidak ingin kalian tidak semangat kerja. Mulai besok kalian tidak perlu datang ke toko ini lagi. _Hyung_ akan mengosongkannya. Dan lagi, Heechul-ie… bukankah kau akan melanjutkan bisnis _appa_-mu? Dan kau Donghae, bukankah kau harus fokus pada ujian masuk universitas mu?" jelas Leeteuk membuat ketiganya menundukkan badan.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu _hyung_," yang pertama memeluk Leeteuk adalah Heechul, disusul Donghae dan terakhir Ryeowook.

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu," bisik ketiganya tanpa mempedulikan _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_ juga akan merindukan kalian."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_20XX, 14 desember 'memasuki minggu pertama musim dingin'_

Dengan lembutnya salju turun dan menyentuh kulit putih pucat Ryeowook. Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti semula.

Tidak ada 'special florist', tidak ada Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae dan juga tidak ada Yesung.

Semua hubungan seakan terputus saat itu juga. _Namja_ manis itu berjalan pelan melewati jalan yang dulu sering dilewatinya.

Jemari mungilnya mengeratkan syal coklat yang dipakainya untuk sedikit menghangatkan leher putih itu.

"Kembali kosong seperti pertama aku melihatnya," bisik Ryeowook menatap lapangan kosong kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah café yang dulu adalah tempatnya bekerja. Seseorang membeli tempat itu dan menjadikannya café.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Ryeowook menampung salju yang kemudian meleleh di atas telapak tangannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_20XX, 16 december 'Cinta itu memberi harapan'_

Yesung memasukkan sebuah surat kedalam kotak post di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Pagarnya cukup tinggi dan halamannya putih tertutupi oleh salju.

Besoknya seorang _namja_ manis berjalan menuju kotak post itu. Menemukan sebuah surat tertuju untuknya atas nama 'SHFly'

Ryeowook, _namja_ manis itu segera menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka surat itu.

_'Hangaram art museum. Datanglah ke pameran photography. Kau akan menemukanku'_

Semakin penasaran _namja_ manis itu segera masuk dan mengambil mantelnya.

Matahari pagi tidak terlalu panas karena tertutupi oleh awan dan salju yang masih setia turun. _Namja_ manis itu segera menaiki taxi menuju _hangaram art museum_.

_"Hyung… aku merindukanmu," _bisiknya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan. Walau tidak tertera nama yang pasti di surat itu, namun Ryeowook mengenal tulisan tangan itu.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor _hangaram art museum _ berusaha mencari sosok yang mungkin memberikannya surat itu.

Degh

Sepasang coklat caramel itu kini membulat sangat lucu. Menahan liquid bening yang ingin keluar, jemarinya mengusap sesuatu di balik bingkai kaca.

Sebuah photo snow drop yang begitu banyak di sebuah lapangan. Ryeowook yakin itu bukan lapangan kosong yang sering dilihatnya.

'_taman cahaya SkyLine,' _Ryeowook membaca sebuah guratan pena di atas photo itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_? _Bogoshipo,,, jeongmal bogoshipoyo._ _Hyung_ kemana saja? kenapa tidak pernah kulihat? Kenapa tidak menemuiku kalau _hyung_ tahu rumahku?"

Yesung, _namja_ yang mengirimkan surat itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

Ia tidak menjawabnya, _namja_ tampan itu masih ingin memeluk Ryeowook. Menumpahkan rasa rindunya setelah lama tidak melihat _namja_ manis yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

"Kau mau melihat snow drop itu?" tanya Yesung membingkau wajah Ryeowook dan menghapus liquid bening yang telah mengalir dipipinya.

"_Nae_…" bisik Ryeowook dengan suara paraunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Harapan untuk tumbuh ditengah-tengah musim dingin._

_Harapan untuk bisa berkumpul lagi. Tumbuh dan juga mencintai orang yang dicintai._

_Snow drop itu artinya harapan._

_Kau adalah harapanku._

Ryeowook menatap kagum pada tempat ini. Yesung seperti membawanya pada masa lalu. Sebuah florist dengan Heechul dan Donghae yang berdiri menggunakan apron mereka.

"_Hyung_? Aku merindukan kalian," bisik Ryeowook memeluk keduanya.

"_Nae_,, _hyung_ juga merindukanmu."

"_Hyung_? Apa ini tokomu? Aku boleh bekerja disini dengan Heechul-_hyung_ dan Donghae-_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya.

"Hmmm tentu saja kau boleh dengan syarat…" ucap Yesung berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Kau harus tahu, Heechul-_hyung_ tidak bekerja disini. Ia hanya datang hari ini saja untukmu, tapi akan ada orang lain yang bekerja di sini, dan sekarang seperti janji _hyung_. Kau mau melihat bunga itu mekar kan?" bisik Yesung lalu menarik Ryeowook menuju sebuah pintu yang akan membawa mereka pada halaman belakang toko. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Heechul yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Lihatlah ini,,," pinta Yesung membuka mata Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu segera berlari dan berjongkong diantara ratusan snow drop yang tumbuh.

"Cantik," gumam Ryeowook menyingkirkan salju yang jatuh di atas snow drop yang masih mengeluarkan kuncupnya.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ membuka toko ini?"

"Baru saja akan _hyung_ buka besok," gumam Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Wookie-_yah_,,, kau tidak lupa syarat untuk bekerja disini kan? Jadilah _namja_chigu _hyung_. _Saranghae_ Kim Ryeowook."

"_Nado… nado saranghae_ _hyung_-ie."

Satu ciuman pertama diantara ratusan snow drop. Satu cinta diantara ratusan harapan dikemudian hari.

Yesung hanya mencium singkat bibir tipis yang sudah menggondanya sejak lama. _Namja_ tampan itu memperterat pelukannya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Berbagi kehangatan dibawah salju minggu kedua musim dingin.

"I love you…" gumamnya lalu kembali mencium bibir yang kini seolah menjadi candu untuknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tempat baru dengan suasana baru dan tentu saja dengan orang yang baru._

_Cinta tumbuh seperti bunga liar, benihnya tertiup angin dan dengan sentuhan cinta benih itu tumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik._

'_Winter florist' tempat baru yang pasti akan sedikit berbeda dari 'special florist'._

_Apa kau mau berkunjung ketempat ini? Datanglah kalau kau ingin melihat ratusan snow drop tumbuh pada musim dingin. Datanglah dan lihatlah betapa harapan itu kini mampu tumbuh dan bertahan walau ditengah musim dingin yang begitu dingin._

_Cinta memeberinya kehangatan._

_Harapan tumbuh walau di tengah musim dingin sekalipun._

* * *

**END**

* * *

_[English Translation Snow White ~Super Junior]_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You are in my heart_

_Baby Don't cry it's all right_

_I want it to be the two of us_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other in our arms_

_We became one_

_There is no one by the snowy sidewalk_

_Our breaths became pure white petals_

_Your hands softly clenched in your pockets_

_Slowly warming up my heart_

_Two lonely people wanted to test_

_Just how profoud love is_

_Only by my tears shall I be happy_

_And that is what I believe so_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You are in my heart_

_Baby don't cry it's all right now_

_I want it to be the two of us_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other amidst the snow_

_We became one_

_Ah Ah… I know I'll just find something_

_Everyone hurries home_

_Where does time carry our hopes?_

_Because surely, in a single second_

_The present from God_

_Our future will start_

_I wonder what lies ahead of us?_

_Our dream will become the real answer_

_This valuable feeling of you being here_

_Is my strength you see_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You're in my heart_

_Baby don't cry, it's all right now_

_I want us to be together_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other in our arms_

_We became one_

_Warmth is also sorrow_

_Which can heal you._

_Do not leave my side._

_If you can do that, then that's enough_

_Because I love you_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You're in my heart_

_Baby don't cry, it's all right now_

_I want us to be together_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other amidst the snow_

_We became the light_

_Ah Ah…I know I'll just find your love_

_Ah Ah…I will protect only you_

* * *

A/N:: apa kabar kalian nae chingu? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja. tanpa terasa sebentar lagi aku akan memperingati 1st anniversary sejak debut pertamaku di FFn. Tepatnya 9 january 2012. Walau memiliki account ffn sejak lama. Hahaha

Sebuah rencana terlintas, aku hanya ingin menghargai readers yang sudah setia membaca karya-karyaku sampai saat ini. Oleh karena itu aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada mereka yang beruntung.

Anggap saja ini kuis untuk kalian dan tentu saja aku akan memberikan hadiah walau tidak terlalu besar. Untuk mengetahui perkembangannya silahkan follow /Yongie4

Jangan lupa review ne? sampai jumpa di next ff. I love you dear

Dan satu lagi, hanya sekedar pemberitahuan, ini ff aku buat 2 jam setengah. Jadi mohon waktunya beberapa menit untuk membaca dan mengetik review. ^^/

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
